Broh Week Themes
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: a collection of everything I'm writing for Broh Week
1. Comfort

Comfort was something in their relationship that was very important and something that had started it in the first place.

Bolin had slipped away from the others celebrating the fall of the Equalists. He, for once, didn't feel all that cheerful. He had been through so much and it had taken a toll on him. Trudging through the forest on the island, he found the perfect rock, next to a free flowing waterfall. The sound was tranquil and a deep contrast to the last few days of drama. Climbing up on the boulder, the teen closed his eyes and just tried to relax.

Wind swept through the trees and it splashed small droplets of the falling water onto Bolin's legs. On such a hot day it spawned the idea for a swim. Without a care in the world, he stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the small pool of water.

It was refreshing as he floated on top of the water and felt the current from the waterfall. Through his content state Bolin didn't notice someone else come up from behind.

The general hadn't been one for the partying either. He hadn't meant to follow the teen, but he was simply curious about what he planned to do.

Iroh watched from the top of a tree as the other climbed up onto the rocks under the falling water. Bolin's face crunched up, now deep in thought. He looked sad and confused and when a tear fell from his eye, the general found himself getting up.

With the cold water hitting his back, it reminded Bolin of the pain and coldness he had felt throughout the last months. How Korra had broken his heart. How he had almost lost his bending. How much he had been in physical pain as well. It had all been forgot and pushed away until this moment. He was finally alone and everything was quiet and he just felt like he could let go.

The tears streamed down his face as the pain came back with ferocity. Then, there were suddenly arms around him. Strong arms. He thought for a moment it would be Mako, but when he turned to look back through his tears, it wasn't.

Iroh sat behind him and held him close to his chest. When Bolin didn't run away from his comfort, he rested his head against the other's and closed his eyes. There were no words needed to understand each other as fingers intertwined and their lips met softly.


	2. Protection

Protection was something that Iroh never thought he needed. He was well-trained and prepared for anything…except one thing. It was something no one had thought would happen, but it did. The general had fallen in love. He was in over his head, but thankfully the one he had fallen for was Bolin.

The teen was everything that was good in the world and it was a surprise when the teen had let himself fall, too.

"Are you sure you want this?" Iroh asked him.

"Yes…are you afraid?"

"I never…" he sighed, "I love you, but…"

Bolin took his hands, "Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

The general looked into the teen's eyes and let his shoulders fall from their tense position.

"I love you, Bo."

"I love you, too, Mister Scaredy Pants."

Iroh pouted and Bolin laughed.


	3. Devotion

Bolin sat on the hanging swing for two on the front porch of a fire nation house. Today was his anniversary of twenty years with Iroh. They had moved in together at the serene beaches of the islands in the recent years. The man did miss his home town and his brother, but being closer to the general was everything he had ever wanted.

The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping as Bolin spotted his lover coming up the road. It was just like every year that they had been together. He would come home early from work with a large bouquet of roses, a wine bottle, and a gigantic bag of dumplings.

Iroh smiled brightly when he noticed the younger man waiting for him. When he climbed the few steps up to the porch, his jaw dropped. Bolin was sprawled out on the swing with a short length, green kimono that was loosely tied. It was rare to see the self-conscious earth-bender half-nude, so the general took in the view as he staggered across the porch.

He placed the wine and dumplings down on the small table there and handed the flowers to Bolin.

"Happy Anniversary, darling," he said, smoothly while squeezing onto the swing.

Bolin smiled widely and leaned over to kiss the man, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed softly for a minute.

"I'll go get us glasses," Bolin offered, but the general pulled him back when he got up, "What?"

Iroh was staring, lustfully at the other's backside, "Are you wearing anything underneath that?"

The younger man slipped away to the front door with his flowers before he spoke, "No…"

The general launched himself up and caught his lover in his arms so he could not escape. The roses fell to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, Bo," he growled.

"But I want some wine," the earth-bender pouted.

"We'll just drink straight from the bottle," he convinced.

"Oh, alright…"

But Bolin instantly forgot about drinking when a hand slipped under his robe and squeezed his left butt cheek. He moaned happily as he turned around to kiss Iroh. They moved back over to the swing and the general pushed the other into it.

"I want to try something," the man whispered.

He spread the earth-bender's legs and fingered him slowly. Then, he unzipped his pants and lined himself up. Bolin was overwhelmed by the man's girth and as he tried to adjust the swing moved forward, impaling him more. He flinched and Iroh grinned.

"How come I've never tried this before?"

"Because we're outside?" Bolin breathed.

"Don't worry, no one will see us."

The younger chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you want people to see."

Iroh smirked before he jerked the swing, "Nothing could make me stop now."

"You're really devoted, huh?" he managed to voice as he moved forward and back on the other's length because of the swinging.

"When it comes to loving you, yes."


	4. Rumors

Bolin was absolutely in heaven now. Iroh was between his legs, swallowing him up.

"Shit," he gasped, when the man sucked harder.

The general knew how to easily pleasure him to the point where Bolin would cum just from a few well-placed fingers. But the man loved to be a tease and make the other wait for ultimate ecstasy.

How they got into this position in the first place was an odd story and it began with a small little rumor.

The two were simply friends before all this happened. They rarely had the time to hang out, but when they did, Bolin managed to get the proper general to do things that had people staring.

Mako ran to his brother one day with an annoyed face, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

The fire-bender shoved the front page of the newspaper in the other teen's face. Printed in black and white were the headlines, "The General Bad Boy." Underneath was the real shocker, though. It was a photograph of the general and Bolin in close proximity and the elder's hand on the other's waist.

Bolin tilted his head at the picture, trying to remember when that had happened.

"So?" the teen asked, not seeing the big deal.

Mako groaned, "This article says you two are…'going out,' to put it nicely. What have you been doing with him?"

Not caring about answering his brother's question, he grabbed the paper and scanned through the article, "I didn't mean to get him in trouble. The press is exaggerating. We just go out and play some harmless pranks and stuff."

"So, you're just friends?"

"Yeah, bro…I better go find the general and apologize."

When Bolin found him, it was obvious that he knew. Their greeting was stumbled awkwardly over and then the teen spoke sincerely.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"It was just as much my fault."

"Well…" the earth-bender said, slowly, "I guess we shouldn't hang out anymore."

Iroh looked away and out the window, "It was fun while it lasted."

Bolin sighed, "Yeah…" he then smiled, "Remember when we scared that clock store owner?"

He chuckled sadly, "Yeah…"

"I should get going," the teen said, getting up.

"Wait."

Bolin gazed back at him, but the other was still staring out the window. Not wanting to really leave, the teen sat back down next to him again.

Iroh then finally spoke, "This always happens…I can never have a friend. The press just wants to write whatever they want…and I understand why you would never want to see me again."

The teen perked up, "I never really wanted to never see you. I just thought it might be stressful for you and I should just leave you alone."

"The stress is worth it because you're such a great person, Bolin."

Bolin grew flustered, "Thanks…Does this mean you still want to hang out?"

"I do."

Over the next week, the two spent as much time as they could with each other. The press had a field day. Mako was worried, but Bolin tried to calm him. The general's mood had lightened more than the teen had ever seen before, so despite all the rumors that they were lovers were swirling around, they never gave it a second thought.

One day was particularly hard for them, though. They were walking down a main street, eating lunch on the go since the general was heading over to a meeting. Bolin, being the ever innocent boy he was, held onto the other's hand. It had no romantic intentions; it was just a way of communication since their mouths were stuffed with food more than not. Iroh had to confess that he found the hand holding endearing if that was possible.

As they rounded the corner to the city council hall, a bombardment of flashes from cameras assaulted them.

The general gave an annoyed groan as there was no way to walk around the group of press, "Excuse me."

None of them bothered to move and they began to yell questions out, rudely.

Bolin ate his last dumpling before leaning into Iroh, so he could be heard, "What do we do?"

The man rubbed his temple before placing an arm around the teen and saying, "Hold on."

Iroh punched toward the ground with his free hand and blasted out a large fire ball. The earth-bender held on as the other jumped up and over the crowd using fire-bending. As soon as they touched the ground, they jogged up to the main building.

"That was amazing," Bolin beamed before they slipped into the council hall.

The teen was left to sit in the back of the large room while the meeting went on. He became annoyed at the other council members and leaders because of the way they treated Iroh the entire time. They didn't do it in a blatant way but they had plenty of looks to give, making it clear how they felt. Bolin could even feel their icy glares from the other side of the room.

When the meeting ended and the general and him were alone in his quarters at the air temple, Bolin let himself get very upset.

"Those jerks, ugh. Don't they realize what's really going on? Who the hell should believe what's in the papers?"

"Calm down and sit," Iroh pleaded.

The teen sat down on the bed next to the man and continued to fume, "I hate them…those jerks."

"You know, they do have a reason to hate me."

"For what? You being happy?"

"Exactly," he responded and Bolin gave him a confused look, "They don't wish to be associated with me anymore. I'm acting like a child."

"No, you're not…well, a while back you were, but now we don't do any of that 'illegal' stuff anymore! They should get off your back."

"It's not that simple…I wish it was…and now everyone thinks we are…"

"Doing it."

Iroh cringed.

The teen couldn't help but laugh despite the serious conversation, "I'm sorry, but are you really that disgusted by the thought of having sex with me?"

The man turned red, "I was displaying my disgust for the fact that this fake sexual relationship of ours isn't even considered to be normal and loving."

"Then, you should take me out to dinner."

The general stared at him as though he was insane.

Bolin swallowed loudly, "Or not?"

"I realize you might be in it just for the food, but that actually might help…maybe."

"Yay!" he chirped and clapped, "Can we go out tonight? I'm starving."

"…Fine."

"For someone who isn't your little boyfriend, I sure got you wrapped around my finger."

That night's dinner was highly pleasant. They went to a more high-end restaurant where no one expected them to be, so there were only a few photographers snooping around, keeping quiet so they would get the big scoop first.

Winding back up at the Air Temple Island after eating, they were completely and truly alone. And for some reason it kind of did feel like a true date. Bolin didn't want to go inside and Iroh didn't feel like leaving so they were left there to stand in front of one another and share an awkward silence.

"…That was a great dinner, sir," Bolin said as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Your company was, as always, entertaining and interesting."

They both shared a smile.

"General?" he asked, his voice cracking out of nervousness.

"Yes?"

"You wanna come back to my room?"

Before he could feel stupid about asking, he felt Iroh take his hand.

"Let's go."

Once the door of the bedroom was closed, a different atmosphere was created. It was one of pure uncertainty. Bolin was uneasy as he sat down on the bed with the general.

"Bolin…would you mind if I kissed you?"

The teen fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Um, I wouldn't mind."

The kiss was from Iroh was anything but timid as he portrayed the feelings that had started to form ever since he had first met Bolin. Backing away, a sigh came from the teen.

"Damn…you're good. Can we make-out?"

The general smirked, "I suppose if we are being accused of doing it, we should take advantage of those nasty rumors."

Bolin chucked his shoes and got more comfortable on the bed, "I like the way you think."


	5. Charming

"Ow, ow, ow…"

This was what Iroh heard as he took a walk around the Air Temple Island. Investigating, he found Bolin on the ground next to some scrubs. The teen was gripping his knee and frowning.

"Are you alright? Do you need assistance?"

Bolin looked up at the general, "Oh, I'm alright…" he gazed back down at his knee, "I just got bit by a spider-rat…a couple times."

Iroh crouched down to see the other's exposed leg was riddled with bumps of inflammation. As Bolin squeezed one of them, two little spots of blood were drawn to the surface showing the bite mark.

"We should get some aloe on that," Iroh said while biting his lip.

The teen forced a smile, "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I have chores to finish."

He got himself up and he couldn't hide that his muscles were strained.

"You're chores can wait. If you can't walk properly now, it will be hell in an hour."

Bolin was very flattered at the attention he was getting. Not even Mako would take this amount of time to convince him into being spoiled and getting treated for some spider-rat bite was definitely getting spoiled.

Iroh was quick to lead the boy away while his guard was down and the thought of a rest sounded nice. The healer room thankfully wasn't that far off, but the healer seemed to be out to lunch.

The general was unfazed by this and he rummaged through a cabinet, "Sit down, Bolin."

"You really don't have to do that-"

"Sit down," he said, this time with authority.

Bolin immediately sat down on the small couch. It wasn't long until the man had acquired the required materials. Kneeling down, Iroh removed the teen's boot and pulled up the pant leg.

"Is this it?"

"Um, he got my arm once, too," the earth-bender whispered.

The general gave it a quick look before returning to the leg. Cleaning the area with cold water, the fire-bender wore a pensive, worried look.

Bolin was completely awestruck at the older man's current behavior. This charming guy was the general of the UF for spirit's sake's! And he was now kneeling in front of a commoner and helping heal him.

As the cool aloe settled on his skin, the teen breathed out in bliss.

"That's…" Bolin had no words, especially when he looked down at the man as his thin fingers smoothed over the skin with a gentleness that he would have never expected.

When those red, fiery eyes peered up at him, the teen felt all the blood in his body rush south. He was confused by his body's reaction and took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

"Did I hurt you?" Iroh asked, misunderstanding the actions.

Bolin shook his head, quietly.

The general got up from the floor and sat down next to the teen.

"Where is the bite?"

Nervously, the earth-bender pulled up his sleeve to show the wound. It was on the inside of his upper arm. Iroh held the arm close to him and went to work.

Bolin found himself staring again at the general. This time he could easily see his face and it strangely made the teen swoon inwardly. He had never considered himself gay, but how could anyone not be gay for the general?

"Done."

The general backed away with a small, satisfied smile. He leaned back on the couch, in no hurry to leave. Unbeknownst to Bolin, Iroh could see everything written on the innocent teen's face. It was obvious that the boy had a crush and it was fun to watch as he anxiously sat there to his own thoughts.

"So…" Bolin said, shuffling his feet.

Iroh chuckled before leaning in to the other's arm and kissing the wound. A small high-pitched whimper came from Bolin's lips.

"Feel better?" the general asked.

The teen nodded, "Yeah…"

Spirits, this man was dangerous and charming.


End file.
